this insane routine
by GaaraXSasori
Summary: shan? normal? don't make me laugh, some people are just messed. two things set her out from everyone else, 1. she worked for a prison who took the memories of people then erased them and implanted new ones. 2. the akatsukli have taken refugee at her house
1. Chapter 1 the capturing

Hahahhah, okay well hello this is my bran new story, well all i can say about this chapter is that it only gets better only after karri dies, although it

hits the spot when it reaches chapter six hahaha, welll,,, okay i don't own anyone here, except for karri, kin saka, shan, and someone else i

forgotten hahha well enjoy :3

* * *

*Shan's point of view*

"Karri, would you care if I said 'I couldn't be with you anymore'. Would you ask why? Or would you say okay and let me move on?" I studied my feet as he stared at me confused.

"Shan? Y-you don't like me anymore?" his blue eyes were glittering now. I was looking into the sea.

"Karri, I'm sorry but you don't and never did love me, you were always in love with her." I could see him shaking and look up when I said 'you were always in love with her.' It was true. Karri has been in love with sakura ever since he got out of that prison. I was always a good friend nothing more until she turned him down. Of course I liked him a lot but I knew that I would only be a good friend and nothing more.

"Shan, so this is it. We are on a mission and you tell me this?" his eyes reflected the ocean and yet no land anywhere.

"I'm sorry karri." I took a step back and continued on the search for the akatsuki. It was a harsh thing to do but karri would never like me the way I wanted him to. Would he forgive me though? I hope so….

*Karri point of view*

Why would Shan do that to me? I thought she liked me. Shan was always my friend and I hoped that one day I would be more but she was right I do love sakura more than anything. She was perfect. I admired her all the time. Although when she said that she loved sasuke more than me I just cracked. I went to advice from Shan but it turned into something more.

Why do I even stay here? Shan and sakura want nothing to do with me. There is no point to live I lost my best friend and rejected by the only person I loved. The akatsuki's had to help me. If I pissed one off enough I would be for sure killed. It was a good plan nothing could go wrong.

Shan looked almost like sakura. She had red hair with a tinge of pink and the green eyes matched. She was little like her but anyone could make her into sakura.

*Shan's point of view*

"Karri, are we close to the hideout yet?" karri was the one with the map, compass and the only one to have spotted the hideout. He marked it on his map so he could come back here with other ninja's and attack them but everyone important was out looking for sasuke.

"Yes, it should be here soon, I th-"he stopped when he heard something behind him and before he got a chance a man with black hair attacked him. Itachi, sasuke older brother. Killed his whole clan except for sasuke. What a shame. I knew enough to try and run away because kisame was going to be shortly coming up. I met him once and I just got away with my life only because he was alone and to bored to check to see if I was really dead.

Karri is doomed. He isn't quick but not slow. Isn't strong but not weak and isn't dumb but not smart. Karri doesn't stand a chance. I have to help him. Although I do know I was so going to die trying to save him. _Fuck._ I grabbed two kunai and put paper bombs on them. Step one, locate tree. Check. Step two, throw bomb kunai. Check. Step three, tree fall on Itachi. Fail.

Itachi saw what I was planning to do and dodged the falling tree, making it hit karri instead. _Shit. _I ran towards karri I tried pulling him out but it was hopeless. I saw karri's clan necklace and decided if I was going to make it out alive that I should at least give it back to his family and pay my respects. The necklace had a jade jem with three rubies to the right and left of it. I clenched it and wished I never made done that. I put it on and turned ready to attack Itachi. Itachi gave a chuckle and left but not before someone sent me flying into the nearest tree. _Kisame. _

"So you little brat you're still alive. I should have made sure you were dead." With a swift movement kisame was already by my side sending me flying again. Damn it. I can't win. Before I hit the ground he was about to stab me with his sword. Shit, I'm dead, so dead.

"Kisame," we both looked to our right to see pein there. "Just knock her out; we need to ask her some questions." Before the man was finished kisame was already chocking me. Hoping that I would pass out that way. I started to claw at his hands but it was effortless, I was running out of air and if I didn't let myself pass out then I would die.

"You dick." My eye lids got heavy and my breathing slowed down.

"Didn't kisame already fucking kill that bitch?" I lifted my head and hoped to find myself just having a horrible hangover. No but it was ten times worse than a hangover. Three killers in the same room as me. Oh god. Kill me now.

"He did but I guess she out smarted him." Pein was talking now. They seemed to ignore the fact that I was still here and very much awake.

"Well that is going to burst his ego un." Deidara stood there just like everyone else. God I hate these people.

"Well the fucking shark thing has little ego now." Hidan, oh my god he has got to have an award in swearing by now.

The door opened and kisame walked through. "Can I kill her now?"

"Not yet, we haven't questioned her." pein walked towards me and undid the ropes. "Easy way or hard way. Both ways you end up dead but the hard way is just instant death." I grabbed my wrists and rubbed the parts were the rope had burned.

"What do you want to know?" I sighed and waited to figure out what was going to happen.

"How did you know where to look? Who was with you? Why weren't anyone else with you? Is there anyone else with you and why you are here?" pein gets right to the point, wow. No joking with him. Surprised konan is still with him, she must get tired of the seriousness.

"Karri was here before by accident. His name was karri that Itachi attacked. Everyone is looking for sasuke. No it's just me and karri or just me now that karri is dead. Wait is he dead?" I looked at everyone faces but that wasn't much help.

"You fucking crushed him with a tree remember bitch." Argh, Hidan and his swear words. God.

"Oh, "I looked down and studied my hands. I couldn't help but remember what karri and I were talking about. How I broke up with him. How it was my entire fault. How if I stayed or ran away he would have been killed. But if I ran it would have been Itachi who killed karri, not me.

I fell to my knees and looked at the floor. Tears dripped from my eyes onto the floor. I wanted to die. Then I remembered the scroll I was supposed to give them from the hokage. I pulled it out from my jacket and rolled it over.

"They made us deliver a note. I guess they won't be getting a reply now." The scroll landed in front of pein and he picked it up and began reading it out loud.

_We are to inform you guys that you will be summoned to come to the leaf village for a trial. If you don't come we will have an army come and get you. You all will be sent to a high top prison where you will be reformed and 'fixed'. You must show. _

_Signed, fifth hokage._

"Well boys looks like we are going to spare her life for now. We need her to tell them no and that we will not be going to prison and if they want a fight they have one." Pein tossed the scroll in the garbage and nodded to kisame.

"If she can get out of here alive then spare her life. She gets a ten second head start. If you catch her kill her or whatever. I don't care." Pein closed the door and I looked around to see eyes that wanted to kill. I should start now.

"My ten seconds starts now." I bolted for the door and it opened with ease.

One, two, three. I passed three doors and still confused on where to go. Four, five, six. The dark hall was coming to an end and there was one door left. Seven, eight nine. I reached for the door knob but stopped. Why was he doing this anyways? I turned the knob and opened the door to the outside. I stepped out side and watched as kisame; Hidan and Deidara were halfway down the hallway before I could blink. I was outside so they couldn't attack me. Plus what harm would happen if I put a bomb on the door. I smirk and quickly put the piece of paper on and ran away. One, two, three.

**Boom. **

The door was blown up and three rouge ninja's were still chasing after me. Forest. One way to get rid of them. I can dodge trees good but not great. It would be a good try but if I hit one tree I was screwed. I had to take my chances.

**Boom, boom, boom. **

Three trees came tumbling down towards me. One missing by a hair but it slowed me down. Then it struck me. Deidara was trying to kill me. Wow he has got to try harder. Wait no I take that back.

One, two three. Dodging the trees was total fun. Ha-ha. I am kidding by the way.

Their footsteps are getting to close. I have to lose them now. And just my luck I am hitting a cliff. I can jump down to my death or stop and get killed. Jump.

"We got her un." Deidara had a happy tone but I knew that I would rather commit suicide than be killed by them.

"Nice knowing you guys. " I said it loud enough for them to hear and look at the cliff. Fuck, okay here we go. My feet ran off the cliff and my eyes looked for something to stop the fall from killing me. Nothing but trees down here. Oh god I'm going to die. I closed my eyes and hoped for a quick death and for me to just splat. The ground was coming closer and closer but I just hoped that it would be fast.

_**Swoosh**_. Something was above me flying. It grabbed the back of my jacket and we landed on the ground gently.

"Thank you so much." I turned and froze. "W-why did you do that?" I started backing away but stopped when he flew back in the air pretending he never helped me. This was something that would take some explaining to do. I sat down and decided if I don't calm myself down now that I will go insane.

Why would Deidara do that? I mean he tried to blow me up. God I'm so confused.

* * *

wellll,,,, tell me what you thought baout it, even if it was a waste of your life tell me anyways!


	2. Chapter 2 they are where!

okay here you go chapter two,, when you read this one, you can say chapter one sucked

well enjoy :]

* * *

When I got home I could help but break down and cry. Karri is dead. I have no one around me that will be my friend. I'm screwed. Fuck.

**Bang bang bang.**

I stood up, wiped off the tears and opened the door and closed it super fast. He pushed it open and I backed away. They followed him in and I couldn't help but feel like they were so going to kill me.

"w-what are you guys doing here?" I backed away to where my jacket was and secretly grabbed a weapon.

"We are here for one reason. Pein has sent us here because he wants us to report what your living conditions are like." Kisame walked right in and started looking around.

"Get out!" I started pushing towards the door and I knew I was gunna get killed for that but no one comes into my house and does that. The reason I got this house so I could have privacy. I felt a hand go around my neck and tighten their grip. I was choking again and I didn't want to pass out or die.

"You going to let us look around?" kisame tone was harsh. I tried to talk but it didn't come out. I nodded my head yes and he let go. I feel to the floor gasping for air. I really hate these people.

I pulled my self off of the floor and watched as three men were looking around my house. This isn't weird at all.

"So this is a big house for one person. Who else lives here?" I turned towards kisame and gave him a glare.

"Just me now." I walked into my room and slammed the door shut hoping this was all just a bad dream and that I would wake up soon, but I never did.

I heard my front door open and close so I guessed that they were gone. I sighed and walked out the bedroom. I looked up to see a whole group of people standing there.

"Oh no, you guys better get the fuck out! I will report you guys to the hokage." I pointed to the door but I must have been invisible because everyone just went on as if they were at the hideout and I wasn't even here. Okay, well they will kill me but I have to get them out. I stepped towards the door and opened it but was stopped by someone and thrown across the room. My head hit against the book self and made me dizzy.

"Fuck." I stood up holding my head and hoping the pain would go away. Kisame stood by the door glaring at me. I backed away and knew not to try it again.

I stepped back into my room and laid on my bed hoping that this would all go away. Could this day get any worse? I so hop not.

By supper I wanted to kill everyone. Kisame ate my fishes, I am poor thanks to kakuzu, my plants have mysteriously vanished along with zetsu, hidan has went through my underwear, Itachi has read every book I owned and is glaring at me until I go buy more, tobi is going insane and running around to much, pein just sits in a chair looking at a book, konan just stares at him while he looks at a book, sasori is looking at the t.v. and not turning it on, Deidara has already caught my book self, table, computer and bed on fire by blowing up his stupid birds and I swear if someone bugs me again I will kill them.

"Shan!" I turned around to see tobi running towards me. "Tobi's hungry."

Oh my god. I let out a sigh and walked into the kitchen and pulled out something from the fridge and passed it to him.

"What is tobi gunna do with this?" his tone was confused but I couldn't understand why.

"I don't know, cook it then eat it. I don't care!" tobi got quiet real fast. All you could hear was little sniffles coming from him. Shit, what the hell am I suppose to do now?

"y-you're a meanie!" tobi ran off and crawled in a corner and sulked. Great, just what I need, the hyper active one crying.

**Ring ring ring.**

I walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Yes, Shan I need you in right away for an important mission." _Oh great Miss. hikura

"I will try and get there," I sighed, how am I going to leave for a mission now? "I have company so I will try and do my best."

"_It's not try; you get your ass down here for your mission! NOW!" _**click. **See I am scared of the people in my house but I am more scared of her. I leaned against the wall and began to think of a plan. I thought about sneaking out a window but which one. Then there was the beg to leave and promise to not rat you out but I guess I had to go with this one, run for the door and go!

I waited until no one was by the door and I quickly slipped through. When I got outside I gave a sigh of relief and made a dash for it. I got about fifty yards then someone caught me. I felt them send me flying into a poor power line. I heard my back snap and I couldn't move. I felt dizzy and unable to see. Someone picked me up by the collar and slammed me into the ground. The pain was getting too much. I let out a scream and tried to move my arms to get the attacker away from me, but I couldn't move.

"Where were you going?" kisame, I swear he is making sure I don't do anything.

"I have a mission to go to. If I don't go they will think something is up." I felt his foot hit me hard in the stomach. A little dibble of liquid came out of my mouth I knew it was blood. He hit me two more times and I could swear my life was going to end. "You're going to kill me." Blood was flowing from a steady stream now.

"I don't care. You were not suppose to leave." He kicked me in the sides and picked me up and held me while he took me back home.

"What are you doing? Why don't you just kill me?" I coughed up more blood and didn't bother talking anymore. Too much energy to do so.

*Kisame Point Of View*

Damn brat. She wasn't suppose to leave. When I went through the door with her close to death pein gave me a low glare and warned me not to kill her yet. Kakuzu had to fix her up which he wasn't to happy about due to the fact that most damage was inside her.

Tobi of course got annoying thinking that she was going to die and I really think he was the only one to care right now. He would go on and on about how it isn't good to hurt people. I just told him to fuck off and go bother someone else with your problems.

I found out she had two dogs. Key word had. Zetsu got hungry. Now she has one dog that is currently hiding somewhere in her house, unless zetsu ate him.

After about three days of her still recovering we all were like betting on how much longer until they were gunna have to hide a dead corpse. I bet two day, while tobi starting saying that she was gunna make it. Everyone else is against it.

When she came to the first thing she done was grab a knife and chuck it at me. She missed horribly. Then passed out again. About two days later she was walking around hiding in her room though. All of us didn't mind it gave us time to make a plan. In less than two day we have the whole plan worked out. Shan can move around fine now, which I think is a total downer.

*Shan's Point Of View *

God, I am going to kill kisame. I cannot believe that he almost killed me then bet that I would die. Argh, I just want to strangle him.

The one time I decided to go out to get something to drink he is in the kitchen. All her says to me when I'm drinking water is. "you know fish have sex in that." Of course I tossed the water over his head and walked into my room.

I have been in my room for the past week leave little times and seeing no one, talking to no one and making sure no one notices me. Looking at a wall for a long time is not recommended!

"Shan," I looked up to see kisame standing there. I frowned and picked up a pillow and thrown it at him.

"Get the fuck out." I glared at him and yet he didn't move.

"Look tobi is like making me say I'm sorry for whatever I have done." He backed out of the door way and exited until I stopped him.

"You know you almost killed me and you made a sorry that was forced to happen by a hyper active weirdo. Kisame, you're a big dick you know. You really only think about yourself and you don't care about anything. You are like a heartless person. I can't believe you actually." I pushed him out of my room and slammed the door and locked it. I leaned against the door and slid down. It felt really good to actually tell him that.

I opened the door to go get something to eat. Kisame was sitting in the corner looking at the empty fish tank. I felt bad for a second and then it passed. He beat me up, and almost killed me, that jerk! I know they are evil and everything but don't they at least have a soul?

_**Bang bang bang.**_

**_

* * *

_**

please review!pretty pease with a cherry on top ? :]


	3. Chapter 3 they have to leave,,

okay,, here we go,,, chapter 3,,

enjoy..

* * *

I turned and looked at the door. Who in the right mind would be visiting me? No sooner did I get to the door, that I felt eyes on me.

"shan open up!" it was my father. Shit. I turned around and looked at everyone and told them to go hide somewhere. My father would kill me if he saw who was here. For two reasons. One, boys. Two, they were a wanted group. When everyone was out of the first main room I quickly opened the door.

My step fathers face was pissed. My mother was right behind him but she had a normal face, no expression.

"shan, why don't you answer any calls, why have you been missing missions and what happened when you and karri went to give the scroll to the akatsuki? Where is karri anyways?"

I took a deep breath. I didn't wanted to answer any of them and plus how would I? _yeah dad karri is dead and the akatsuki are living with me but isn't this day wonderful? _No I would be killed then or be sent to a prison.

"karri is dead, he died when we were almost at the hideout." That line for sure would get my moms sympathy. He he. I know some things.

"oh karri, my little baby girl." She pushed passed my dad and started stroking in head to try and make me feel better.

I smiled and said I was fine but didn't want to go on anymore missions again.

" shan did you give them the scroll?" my step father ignored any feelings anyone had ever.

"yes," I sighed and continued. "they said that they will not and if you try sending an army to go and get them then you are out of luck and they will take you on."

"hmmm, and you haven't told the hokage that?" I nodded no and felt a smack on my face. "you have to tell her!"

I stepped back and glared at him. "your not aloud to touch me!" I watched as his jaw tightened.

"I can do whatever I want. I'm your father."

"you're my fucking step father! You can't do shit!" I started clenching my fists and telling my self that I can't hurt him.

"shan don't talk to him like that!" oh my god she is defending someone that is a total ass hole.

" mom, what did you see in him? He's an ass, a slob, a good for nothing person." I stared at him and watched as his anger get more and more. He was going to kill me. I saw him launch at me and I knew I could dodge this old man. I slid to my right and watched him land onto the door frame.

When he fell to the ground I took this chance and stomped on his back. He hit the floor pretty good. I grabbed the closest thing that I could find and attacked him with it. when I saw what I had I needed to get him far away from my house as possible. I picked him up and let him come after me. As I ran near the woods I could still hear his foot steps then boom. I turned to see my moms frightened face. And blood pooring out of her mouth. My step father was dead but she wouldn't of gotten hurt. Then I saw him. Kisame, he killed my mom.

"you ass! Why did you kill her!" I started running towards him ready to attack then stopped. I was bound to kill her anyways because she would go straight to the hokage about this. "just do whatever you guys want, I don't care." I turned around and made a go for it. I put myself in full speed and ignored the footsteps behind me. I wanted to get away. I wanted to never see anything again. "go away no one will find out of you guys." Tears started to fall. I was alone in a world I now hated. In a life I wish stopped. I wanted to run away and yet I needed to.

My feet were getting tired, my legs were yelling at me to stop. I couldn't run any longer. My whole body was giving out on me. I soon just let it. I fell to the ground and felt my body burn. My eyes hurt to much to open them but I knew someone was walking over to me. Hopefully to kill me. I felt them pick me up and sigh. I wanted to look but I was to tired. Soon my whole body made me feel weak. I saw sleep crawling up to me. I surrendered when it got to me. Letting it have the easy win.

I opened my eyes to see where I was and it seemed that I was still in the forest. I stood up and examined my self. I had cuts all over me. That would explain the pain but who helped me?

"oh, you're awake. Do you wounds hurt?" I turned to see a man unknown to me looking at me with a smile. He had long black hair that was tied into a poiny tail and pale face with green eyes. His clothes were not like you would normally find.

"they seem fine now. I have to thank you for helping me but who are you?" watched him put down his bag and pull out karri's clan necklace.

"I'm karri's older brother, kin." Karri told me about him. He left the village and swore to never come back again all because of his family's honor. Sure some honor they have. I pulled off the one I was wearing and gave it to him.

"you might want this then. It was karri's. he's dead now." i watched as kin's face dropped.

"how did he die?" kin looked towards me. I didn't want to answer but I had to sometime.

"he was attacked by Itachi and I tried helping but it ended out that Itachi was smart and moved so that the tree would hit karri instead." I watched kin's face go expressionless.

"Oh," he passed me karri's necklace and started to walk away.

"kin, I don't want this. It was karri's." kin turned around and I knew something was up.

"you keep it as a reminder of what you done." He pulled out his. " I keep mine as a reminder why I hate my clan." He turned back around and grabbed his bag and walked away. I stood there like an idiot. I was suppose to keep this to remind myself that I killed karri? I fell to my knees and stared at the ground. To much it happening. I want the akatsuki gone, I want forgiveness from karri's clan and I want to understand kin more.

When I got to my house everyone was still there. I opened the door and pointed to it. "Everyone get the fuck out of my house NOW!" everyone ignored me of course. Kisame was the only person to notice I was wearing karri's necklace but he didn't say anything. I picked up the phone and walked into my room and closed the door. I made sure no one was in here and called tsunade.

"_hello?"_

"hi it's um me shan. I know where the akatsuki are."

*kisame point of view*

The matsuri necklace is being worn on someone that isn't in their clan. Why?

"pein, did you notice her necklace?" I turned my head to him and yet he was still thinking about something.

"yes, the matsuri clan right?"

"yeah."

"then we need to do something about it. it's either w-." pein was cut off by shan telling everyone to leave now or be caught by tsunade. I stood up and grabbed her by her throat and banged her off of the wall.

"you told now you have to die." Someone yelled my name and I turned to see pein there with everyone ready to leave.

"we will come back after to kill her. Right now we have to leave." Pein was already out the door. I gave her one last tight choke then hurled her across the room.

"damn bitch."

* * *

hahahhah i sure have a surprise for you guys :P

hahhah hope you enjoyed it,, please review,,


	4. Chapter 4 the truth about karri and kin

hahahah,,

here you go,,

enjoy..

* * *

*shan's point of view*

When they left I smiled to myself. Would kisame kill me? Why do I even care anyways? My head started to hurt from thinking about every problem. I stood up and locked the doors and windows for safety reasons. I looked at my empty house and sighed. I pulled out karri's necklace and couldn't help but cry. I should have attacked Itachi hand to hand and not try and crush him. I clenched the necklace in my hands and hoped that somehow this was all just a dream but it wasn't and I would be a fool to think so.

After about a while of crying and calling myself a fool I needed something to drink. I poored the water and all I can think about is what kisame said to me about it. _you know fish have sex in that. _I smiled to myself and poored out the water and grabbed a soda. Kisame, why do I keep thinking about you? Do I? I wanted that thought gone. I never wanted to think it again, or ever.

I laid on my bed holding my pillow close to me. Pretending that everything was alright. That karri, my mom and my step father wasn't dead. Kin wouldn't feel so bad about his brother dead and the whole akatsuki didn't want me killed. Jake gave me the puppy dog look and I knew he knew something was wrong. I gave him a pet on the head and turned the other way. My eye lids soon felt heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

_**Crash.**_

I woke up straight up and grabbed the closest thing to me. A pillow. I stood up and opened the door slowly to see a rock smashed through my window. I quietly walked over to my window and peer outside. No one. Good that only means they are inside. Oh yay.

I took a quick look around and found no one. So a person smashed my window and decided that it would be fun to do just that? God people are weird now.

"so, what where you running from?" I turned to see kin right behind me. I really need to talk to him about him being all sneaky.

"no one now." I took a seat and watch kin stand there with his bag around his shoulder. "do you have a reason to sneak into my house and break a window?"

"yeah, it's about karri." He took a deep sigh and looked at me but it seemed that he looked through me.

"what about him?" kin walked over and passed me a letter. He stepped back and smiled.

"I have to go now but read this soon." He opened the door the closed it again. I looked down at the letter and opened it. karri's writing was all over it. it was formal but I didn't understand.

_Shan, I guess if you are reading this it means I have died and you have talked to my older brother. You see kin has always been following you. Watching to make sure you never really die. He has watched you when he left the clan. I asked him to watch over you. I knew you would get into some trouble sooner or later and you would need some help. Heh, I guess I care for you. Your like my sister but I had feelings unexplained until now. i guess you could say it was hidden what I felt. Well shan, kin is your personal body guard but only comes out every so often. He has a life to you know. Shan, I know you will be needing someone to cry on but I won't be there to be that someone. Good-bye shan. _

Tears feel from my eyes. Karri knew he was going to die? Kin, wait kin was always? I felt the tears flow down my cheeks hard. They splashed upon karri's writing and made it go all splotchy. I pulled my knees up to my stomach and held them close. Karri was my best friend, my first love and my only real family. All of them were gone. Everything was gone. I laid down on my side and let the tears flow or stop whatever they wanted to do. I didn't care. Everything was gone and I couldn't fix it. I felt tired but I didn't want to go to sleep. I wanted someone to hold me close and say everything will be okay.

* * *

okay so this was like a little fill in chapter,,

thank you and review please,,


	5. Chapter 5 saving a villian

hahah,, here you go :D

enjoy

* * *

"Wake up." I opened my eyes to him. I sat up right away and looked around if anyone else was with him.

"w-what are you doing here?" kisame just stared at me. No expression just blank.

"You didn't really turn us in did you?" he had his voice down to a whisper. I didn't understand why. I stared at him hoping he would figure it out the easy way.

"No, I'm not stupid." I sat up straight and watched his mouth frown.

"So you lied and said you did?" he had a smirk on.

"She thinks your somewhere in the sand village." I was afraid that he was going to kill me. He was at least or more, one foot taller than me.

"good." he stood up and sat on the couch. "Look I'm sorry then." I looked up at him in shock.

"WH-what did you just say? I'm sorry? Okay your not you! Are you feeling alright?" I felt his forehead but pulled my hand back when he glared at me.

"Ha. Ha, you're very funny." His tone was funny. I giggled at that. He smiled.

"You smile? I never knew you could." I smiled at him. I stood up and walked to the kitchen pored two glasses of water.

"Fish have sex in that." I turned around and glared at him.

"Thank you for reminding me," I dumped them out and grabbed two soda's. I handed one to kisame and I got one.

"So everyone really thinks I turned them in?" I looked into my soda.

"Yeah, I was supposed to kill you but I am deciding not to, for now." I shake my head in disbelief.

"You're still the same kisame." I smiled to him. For some odd reason I didn't feel scared around him right now.

*Kisame point of view. *

Every time she smiled I couldn't help but feel this warm feeling inside. I hated this feeling but I wanted to know more about it. I wanted to enjoy this feeling but I cannot, I'm not aloud.

I stood up and headed for the door. She looked at me confused and curious.

"I have to go back. They will wonder what is going on."

She looked at the ground, "Oh. What will you tell them?" I opened the door and left. When the door was shut I couldn't help but feel another emotion unknown to me. I thought about going back into the house but didn't. I finally left but was no sooner did I leave than two guys greeted me.

"Kisame eh?" I looked around to see two ninja's approaching me. I got annoyed. One of them disappeared but I felt this funny feeling come into me. I started getting tired. The ground hit me and all I can remember is Shan running out to me and getting herself attacked. She pulled back but she just exposed herself as someone who had talked to the akatsuki more than once.

*Shan's point of view.*

Kisame was being taken away. They used a powder on him to make him pass out. It was only used to bring people to the special prison. I had to free him before they 'fix' him. That prison is an excuse so they can kill bad people. I should know I worked there until I met my best friend karri and convinced them to give him a second chance. Luckily he changed and became a good man and not his psycho self. I ran into my house and filled a bag with things we would need. I grabbed weapons sop I could get in there.

I packed everything and took off for it but before I got far I was stopped by someone pinning me down. I kicked them off and got ready to attack. I stopped when I saw who it was.

"They have kisame. We have to go get him." They just laughed. I walked past them. Someone grabbed me. I turned and faced them.

"Ever know what happens when they actually come out of that prison? They don't remember anything about what happened before that, no memories of shit. We implant your memories. We give you your childhood and everything nothing you have when you leave is real. But if you start getting memories of that place or your life before prison then they send out assassins. We kill you or we ruin your life and everyone who knew you. We can tap into your brains and take your memories. We do what we need to, we find out everyone else who has helped you with your evil doings and eliminate them. One of you guys have had to have contact with an outsider and told them something important for them to have taken serious precautions. I blame all of you guys for what you have done." I walked away from them. Someone ran up to me.

"Tobi wants to help!" I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I gave him a map. "Study it, learn it, and memorize it by the time we get there. I haven't been there in over a month so I don't know if they changed it." I could hear some bickering going on back there but I didn't care. I heard some foot steps coming towards us.

"You are going on a suicide mission. You wont make it." I looked over at pein.

"I know more than you do about this prison and you're willing to let one of your best people just die or worse get brain washed and let your guy's entire secret revealed to them. I suggest you help or everything you guys told him is going with them and I bet you he knows how to kill all of you guys in a snap. So don't say what I don't know what I am doing and if I'm going to die. I don't care but you guys should." I kept walking.

"Okay, what if we were to help, what would we do?" we stopped walking and I pulled out a piece of paper. I marked down everyone's name.

"Itachi, tobi, and kakuzu I wasn't you guys in the back stirring up some trouble. Hidan and deidara you guys will be out in the front causing major trouble, konan and pein you guys go in and wait until the power is down so you guys can kill the warden, zetsu and sasori I want you guys locating Kisame."

"What will you doing?" pein looked over at me.

"Disabling the power and then meeting up with sasori and zetzu when I'm done. Any more questions?" no one replied. "Oh and don't let them get close to you, they have dust that makes you pass out by smelling It." I stood up and started heading off to it. They have to have it out in the middle of no where not to draw to much attention to the amount of guards and people.

"What's in the bag?"

"weapons, I cannot fight long range because I wasn't taught anything by my father and my mother never fought so I had to teach myself to use weapons as long range." I didn't want to talk that much because it would tired me out. I can't talk and run at the same time.

"How are you going to get in?" I looked over at him.

"I'm going to walk over, use a poison bomb then you guys will wait for my cue." it was coming towards us. The building was so close.

"Fuck man, that thing is fucking huge!" I looked over at hidan and smiled.

"Good thing only five of us are going in or most of you guys would get lost." I ran towards the entrance by slowed down to a walk.

"Hey, haven't seen your face in a while." He laughed.

"Well I wanted to check in and ask if there is a spot open. Ha-ha I couldn't stay away. You can tell Jim he was right." I smiled and popped the tops of off the two poison balls and let them drop to the ground. I quickly got out of the gas but not without a quick breath of it. When I got out I coughed. I tried getting it out of my lungs but it failed. I yelled for them to come.

"You shouldn't have let yourself breathe that now you will make us slow down." I glared at him.

"this won't slow me down," I stood up straight and acted as if my body wasn't in pain," it's like nothing." I walked over to the man and grabbed the keys and opened the lock doors.

"Okay boys and girl, its play time."


	6. Chapter 6

Hidan was causing trouble on the ground while deidara caused trouble in the air. They were perfect combination. They got people moving around in a panic. They knew they couldn't kill hidan but deidara was one thing. I had done the right thing to have them over there.

I finally reached the power box and the security room. I smiled and wrote down what room Kisame was in. I placed a paper bomb on the desk and took off out of that room. Everyone heard that boom. The power went out and the cells unlocked. I quickly ran down the hall and caught up to sasori and zetzu.

"Did you guys find him yet?" their expressions where nothing. It was like they weren't thinking. Looked into rooms and found no body. Then we all heard a scream. I looked at them. We all went full force to the room. Kisame was there. I ran over to the machine that was plugged into Kisame. I quickly hacked it and unlocked it and it came off of Kisame. I rushed over to him and he opened his eyes. I smiled.

"Good he's okay." I looked down at him. Something wasn't right. "Kisame, are you hurt? Do you forget anything?" I ran to the computer and looked at it. His last three months were on the computer. "Shit, sasori he doesn't know the last three months." I told the computer to transfer the memories back. Then it hit me, this was my office. I smiled to myself. "Put him back in, I will transfer all the memories back." Sasori hooked it back in and I clicked start. A scream shot through the room. I knew it hurt when you got into that chair. When you chose to work here you get the chance after you kill someone to have that memory erased. I always did.

I could hear the foot steps coming down the hall and I could hear the guards yelling at the inmates to get back in their cells or be shot. I had no choice, I had to put only one word in, that's all their would be time for. I put in Akatsuki. The computer made a buzzing noise and Kisame screamed again. I quickly undone him and we all rushed out of room. I looked back and seen them coming at us fast.

"Hurry and get him out," I grabbed three bombs and plastered them on the walls, "I got this." They cam towards me and I looked over my shoulder at Kisame and he looked at me confused. Oh yeah I forgot Kisame doesn't remember me. There would be no way. I put two paper bombs on the kunai's and tossed them at the ceiling. The ceiling came down and got them. I took off from the bombs on the wall. They were the back up ones. I stopped because the poison was finally catching up. Some one must have survived because I was pinned to my ground.

"Well you're a sight for swore eyes." Oh no. I tried fighting him off but he smashed my head off of the floor. Everything got dizzy.

"Get off saka." My body feels weak and I couldn't move. I heard him laugh. My eyes closed. I couldn't do anything but scream but who would hear me anyways. Everyone is probably outside by now. I let out a loud scream but was cut off by saka.

"Now why don't you be a good little runaway and shut up." His words were like venom. When he said that I got chills down my spine. I tried moving my arms but I failed. If I didn't get him off I was doomed. Saka is worse than hidan. Hidan compared to saka is like comparing bread to jiraya on the perverted scale. Of course hidan is the bread. I got a hold of his arm. I dug my nails into his skin and a loud scream came from him. I opened my eyes and saw his teeth up in a grin.

"You're sick!" he smiled. I screamed for help again but it got me no where.

"I want to see two things from you, your blood and your body." He grabbed his kunai and started dragging it from my neck down. Blood came out of the cut. He smiles. I felt him lick it; I let out a small scream. Ever had someone lick your open wound, well it hurts. I heard foot steps then saka was tossed off of me. I opened my eyes to see Kisame there. I closed them again. He picked me up with care.

"Do you even know who I am?" I opened my eyes to see his eyes meeting mine. I sighed while his deep eyes looked into mine.

"No," I nearly fainted when he said that. I looked down at the ground and sighed.

"Well thanks for helping out a stranger." I smiled up at him.

*Kisame point of view*

That smile…. Was amazing. I kept walking until we got out side then I set her down but to only find out her body movements were shot on her.

I steadied her. "Whoa what's wrong with her?" I looked around at everyone.

"Oh, she got a bit of poison gas inside her, no biggie." I looked down at her. Idiot how could that of happened. But that would explain how she couldn't defend her self with that man on her. She passed out right there. I grabbed her in my arms and looked at her.

"Do you even recognize her?" pein looked at him curios.

"No."

"Lair, you know her perfectly well." Pein looked at me. I looked past him.

"So, I don't care. I want her thinking that I have never talked to her. It would be better. For when I have to kill her. She won't cry." Everyone stared at me in shock.

"Kisame loves Shan! Tobi's so happy!" tobi was jumping up and down.

"Shut up or I will kill you!" I bared my fangs and growled at him. Tobi got quiet really fast.

"Kisame, don't get to attached or you will have to say good-bye." I walked past them.

"Can't we just bring her home?"

I laid her on her bed. She looked so pure when she was sleeping. I smiled to myself. I wanted to wait until she was awake and make sure she was okay but it wouldn't be possible. It would go against everything I have done my whole life. Distance myself.

"Kisame…." I looked at her in shock then realized she was talking in her sleep. "I lo…" she stopped. I smiled to myself. I knew what she was going to say. I headed out of the house and put on the face that I missed oh so much. The 'come near me and piss me off, I will bite your head off' look.

"So, say good bye to her house." I didn't bother looking back. I just kept walking with pein.

I jerked up in my sleep, the room was dark but I knew someone was in here. I flicked on the light and jumped.

"What the hell?" I stood up. I ran over to him and gave him a hug. He just stood there, with no emotion. I backed away. "Kisame, what's wrong. It's been over a year why are you just showing your face?" I looked up at his face.

"They know you were helping us. They got a hold of the memories I didn't get back and saw you were there." My head shot up immediately.

"No, that can't be." I looked at the ground. Then back at him. "We destroyed that place. There is no way it survived and the data."

Well it did and now they are after you. They want to know what you told us about them."

"I didn't say much, but enough to say that they have weaknesses and what they really do." I closed my mouth right then. Kisame flew across the room at me.

"You just got all of us bigger targets on our backs!" he slapped me across the face. I saw in his eyes he didn't want to do that. He lied to me.

"How could you?" I shoved him out of my way.

"How could I what?" he started following me out of the room.

"You bloody lair, you lied to me a year ago. You said you couldn't remember me. Jesus. How could you!" I went to the kitchen and pored a glass of water. "I risked my life for you, rescuing you and after it was done. I couldn't go to the doctors to try and heal my poisoned body! They would ask me about it! And you couldn't have even said thanks for convincing your 'friends' that if they got hold of your memories they were doomed as well." I started drinking some of the water.

"Fish have sex in that." I glare at him. My grip tightened on the glass of water. I tossed the glass at him. He ran up to me and pushed me against the wall. He was right in my face.

"I couldn't say I remembered you because if I did then I would have to kill you." He looked away then looked back at me. "This rule goes for everyone, never fall in love with anyone that is the enemy or we will have to kill them. We all thought it was foolish until we fell in love with an enemy. Pein thought it would be good if we all killed the one we loved. Why do you think I'm so harsh to people?" I looked away from him.

"I would rather be dead the lied to." I pushed him away from me. "Just get out before kin comes home." Kisame stepped back.

"Karri's older brother?" Kisame growled at me.

"Yeah, I needed some help and he was there when you were not. See that is where lying gets you!" Kisame pushed me against the wall. He got in my face.

"Get away from me. You're a self fish jerk. You could have at least asked if I wanted to rather be alone or killed." I tried pushing him away but it got me no where. He looked down at my scar from where saka had me. He traced it for a second then looked at me.

"Why didn't you fix it?"

"Because it was one of the times you helped me. It reminds me that it could have gone way lower if you hadn't of shown up." He let me go and I fixed my little night dress. I walked to the living room and opened the front door. "Please leave." I wouldn't let my eyes catch his. I felt him walk up to me and kiss my forehead.

"Could you give me another chance?" I looked up at him.

"No," I looked away." It hurt too much to even try to think about that." He walked out the door. I closed the door and walked into mine and kin room and lay on the bed.

Why did he have to come back now? I sat up when I heard the front door open. My bedroom door opened and kin was there.

"What are you doing up?" he rushed over to me.

"Kisame, he was here to warn me." I looked at kin beautiful eyes.

"About what?" he sat on the bed. I could smell the outdoors on him. I snuggled up to him.

"They are coming to get me. They know about the akastuki, they just want to know what I told them. I forgot to delete the folders." He stood up and got out of the cold clothes and jumped into bed.

"Don't worry. You have me to protect you. I won't let them touch you." He pulled me close and I couldn't help but feel happy.

When I woke up I went outside my room to see Kisame and kin fighting.

"Get out Kisame, you're not wanted here and she doesn't trust you anymore."

"I can be here if I want." I sighed and knocked on the wall.

"Hello? I'm right here. Now both sit." Kisame smirked. "You have an hour to say what you need to before I go to work."

"Oh? And what's your job?" I looked down at the ground. "Oh, your really not one of those." He burst out laughing. Kin hushed him up.

"Shut up!" I walked in my room and shut the door. "I can hear you so keep talking and explain why you are here." I grabbed my out fit and put it on. I put my dress on over it and grabbed the brush and walked out the door.

"So you are going to wait for them to come and get you?" I glared at him.

"No of course not, I'm….um… well I'm not doing, nothing." I looked back over there and watched kin eyes glow with anger.

"Well I could make sure that you are protected but it may take a slight fee." I glared at him. "Mr. Pretty boy has to leave." I glared at him.

"No deal, I'd rather get memories taken away." Kin smirked and Kisame frowned. "Is that all you wanted?"

"Nope, but I can't say what I want to now because your Mr. Right is with you." He stood up and exited the house. I brushed my hair and looked at kin.

"Do you think he really knows where I work?" I looked at the door way. Kisame feet where there. Kin didn't notice.

"Well we are going to have to get you in your dress and out of that skanky thing." A grin ran through his face. He quickly undid my dress and let it fall back down to the ground. I pushed him onto the couch and gave and a kiss. I got up but he pulled me back down sat on to of me. I lay on the couch and I felt him lick from my belly button and getting higher. When he hit my scar I remembered what happened.

"Kin, don't. It's reminding me of my past. "He looked up at me and smiled. I pulled him into a kiss. He smiled. I pulled him closer to my body. I ran my fingers inside his shirt and took it off. I pulled him into another kiss but was interrupted by his phone. He grabbed it.

"Hello? Oh. He didn't? Fine I will do it myself. Tonight then. Count on it. Bye." He smiled down at me. "You should get ready for work."


	7. Chapter 7

He helped me up. I walked to my room and grabbed my flower dress. I called kin in to help me but I got no answer. I exited and he wasn't there. I saw that kisame feet were still at the door. I opened the door and told him to come in.

"Do you always answer the door dressed like that?" I glared at him.

"I need your help putting on my dress on." He followed me into my room. I looked up at him. I slipped the dress on and turned around and held my hair up.

"You look better with it off." I looked back at him. His hands felt cold when they touched my back. He grabbed the buttons and started doing them up. I grabbed the over part and put it on. I grabbed my ribbon and tied it around my neck. I turned around to Kisame.

He laughed. "You're mean." He pulled me up to him. "No, don't do it." I looked away from him. He moved my face so he could look into my eyes.

"Don't you at least care for me?" I smiled.

"Kisame, I love you. That's a big problem. I'm with kin." He smirked.

"So you still do eh?" his lips pressed against mine. I pulled his head closer. We fell on the bed. He took of my dress. He spared the top piece but the bottom piece he just got impatient with and ripped all the buttons off. I frowned at him but unzipped his cloak. We tossed it to the side. I pulled him closer to me.

"Can we not do it here? It would be weird." He frowned at me but picked me up. I pulled him into a kiss.

"Where haven't you guys done it?" I looked over at the couch. "Why haven't you guys done it on a couch?"

"It cost too much to waste a lot of money on it. There was no point on messing it up with a couple of rips." He laughed. He laid me on the couch then got on me. He undid my bra then he grabbed it. I gave a small moan but was silenced with a kiss. I pulled off his pants and tossed them aside. I pulled him into a kiss. I smiled to myself and pulled him closer. If anyone entered it would have looked like a father and his child. His hands went from my sides and pulled off my under wear. I smiled and pulled off his. He pulled me closer to him. I pulled him into a kiss. Without me knowing he eased me down on him. I let out an ek. He smiled and laid me down again. I gave him a good kiss. He thruster into me, I let out a small moan. He smiled and repeated that. I let out small moans and got a hold of his back. I dug my nails into his back sending him to go harder. He started kissing my neck, and lower. He reached my scar. He stroked it, each time I flinched.

"Don't worry; I will be here to make sure that no one hurts you again." I pulled him into a kiss. My phone started ringing. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I nearly died when I heard the voice.

"_Hey Hun. Come and meet me at the café, oh and don't worry about work I took care of that. Make sure to wear something pretty I have a surprise for you." _

"Okay, I will see you there, bye." I quickly hanged up. I looked up at Kisame and gave him a kiss. "I have to go." Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I almost forgot about Mr. Right." He got off and out of me and got his clothes back on. I ran to my room and got dressed fast and handed Kisame his cloak.

"I'm sorry. I promise I will do something about kin. I promise." I looked up at him. "He-he, its gunna look like I'm your daughter." I gave him a quick kiss and ran out the door. When I got out I had a huge smile. But it was quickly ruined. Two ninja's had appeared. They looked familiar then it hit me, they had finally come.

"No, please don't do this." I took off for the house but was stopped by a ninja. I couldn't scream for Kisame because he would get in trouble as well. I stood still. "Fine, go ahead dust me." The ninja's smirked at me then approached. The white dust reached me and it sent me down. I smiled to myself at Kisame getting away with nothing.

I woke up to being in a room, hooked up to machines. Kin was talking with one of the guys. They were looking at the monitor then back at me. Kin had his fists clenched. He walked over to me then slapped me across the face. I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Don't even try it. You had sex with him, in my house while I and you are together." He turned around erase everything. I want her to think I'm the most important thing. That she is just a house wife, and Kisame never seen her." I looked at him.

"You can't do that. You wouldn't do that." I struggled to move out of this spot but was hit with a big shock. I yelped and lay very still. I looked at them and frowned.

"When did you get the shock treatment?" I lifted my head and got a stronger shock. I screamed.

"Don't do that because the next level will kill you." I gulped. "Okay kin anything else do you want programmed into her?" he said no and then hooked me up. He gave me a smile and said good-bye.

"Ha-ha, so going to miss this free spirit though." He laid his hand on my face and smiled. "Bye." A quick jolt went through me. I let out a complete scream. Everything went dark, a big page of emptiness. Then I remembered playing with kin on a swing, going to school with him, waiting for him to come home from missions, and saying I love you. I loved him. He was everything I knew. He was everything I wanted, my friend and my lover. My eyes opened after wards and I seen his face. I gave him a hug.

"Can we go home?" kin looked at the guy.

"Yeah, she's clear to go. All bugs are out." He smiled. "Although just don't let her see or even know of the man." Kin walked closer to him. I smiled as he walked away. When ken came back I gave him a kiss. The man behind the computer just laughed.

When kin and I got home it was late. We walked in our house. I nearly died when their was this gross shark dude sitting on my couch.

"Kin, is that one of your new friends?"

"No, he's a wanted man." I looked at him, something about him set of a bell in my head.

"Don't I know him from somewhere?" the shark man looked at kin. He got up then launched at kin send him into the wall. I screamed, he walked over to me and looked down at me. I started shaking. I closed my eyes and got ready for him to kill me. To my surprise the man just laid his hand on my head. He walked over to kin and picked him up.

"Why did you do it?" he slammed him against the wall. "Why did you ruin her?" I was confused ruin who? All he done to me was take me to the hospital because I tripped. Kin just smiled.

"They made her my doll in exchange for an easy capture. She loves me not you, now." Kin spat in his face. He must be pissed because he sent him flying again. He landed on the door of the bedroom he went after him again but I stepped in front of him.

"Please leave." My whole body was shaking. Tears dripped down my face. He tilted my head up and wiped the tears away.

"I will always protect you. I will protect you from this man as well." Something in my mind hurt for a second. I looked back at him.

"Kis-"my head hurt again. I rubbed it. "Please leave." He stepped back and smiled.

He walked out of the house and I ran towards kin making sure he was alright. He just asked me if I was alright and hugged me.


	8. Chapter 8

"_I will always protect you"_ I was up all night trying to remember him, nothing. I stood up and got dressed. A good walk out in the air would make everything better. I loved the night air.

When I got outside I began to walk. I didn't know where but this way seemed familiar to a place I loved. When I saw a house with people outside it, I ducked down into a bush.

"Hey itachi," the man that was talking to him was the man who attacked kin. The man named itachi just looked up and grunted. "They got to her." Itachi was still looking at the moon.

"Just forget about her." Itachi walked into the house. Kisame sat down. I tried to move to a better bush but mad a sound. He stood up and no sooner than that he was already behind me and sent me flying. I hit the ground. He got his sword ready. He stopped and looked at me in shock.

"Don't kill me." I stood up and ran. I turned to look back and Kisame was there while three people were with him. I got home and fell on the front yard. The sun was up by now. I pulled my knees close to me and passed out.

*Kisame point of view*

"Why the fuck was she here?" hidan looked at me confused.

"Don't know." I looked at everyone. "There was no way she would have even got here. Her memories are gone. They erased everything." I laid my hands on the table. Everyone looked at me confused. "Kin turned her in so he could choose the memories he wanted."

"Well don't ever go near her again." Pein looked at hidan. "Next time she shows up, I want you to kill her." I shot a glare at him. "Kisame, she just gave them information about us." I stood up and left the room. I retreated to my room and locked the door. I punched the wall. My fist went through it.

I have to realize that this is all for the better if she is killed.

*Shan point of view*

When I woke up I was in my bed. I looked at the mirror and a note was there from kin. _We will talk about this when I get home. _I sighed and walked to the kitchen and poured a glass of water.

_You know fish have sex in that. _A pain happened in the back of my head. It sent through out my body. I dropped the glass full of water on the ground. It smashed I held my head. The pain left. I looked up. That man said something as ruined her. I never remember anything like this until he came over. I quickly got dressed and ran out the door.

I just kept running. After about an hour I got to the place I was last night. I walked up to the door then knocked on it then took a few steps back. Someone answered the door. I looked at him.

"Can I please speak to, um the shark guy?" he chuckled then shut the door. I heard some shouting going on in the house so I decided that it was hopeless. I started walking back but heard foot steps approach me. I turned around thinking he was going to kill me but he just stopped in front of me. It was the freaky shark dude.

"Why are you here?" I looked up at him.

"Help me?" he stepped back confused.

"WH-what?"

"Something isn't right. This isn't me is it?" I looked down. Tears flooded my eyes. I heard movements in the trees. I quickly grabbed my kunai I found and got ready for an attack. My jaw could have come off its skull when I saw kin there. He stood up and glared at us.

"Kisame, you will die now." He attacked him. Something about seeing a matsuri fighting an akastuki made me crack. I grabbed both of their collars and sent them flying.

"Don't." my eyes felt blurred out. My hair was hiding my face. "Kin, leave." I grabbed the necklace and gave it back to him. "You are no longer needed in protecting me. Your debt has been paid and karri is dead so the promise is off." I began to run home. When I got there I grabbed everything of kin and tossed it out the door. I locked the door and sat on the couch.

"How could you kin." He lied to me. He didn't take me to the hospital he took me to the prison. I stood up. He ruined my life. He took everything away. He also reminded me about karri and how he is dead. But I still don't understand the final thing. Kisame, who is he? I went to the kitchen and grabbed a soda. I sat down and poured it into a cup.

Mistakes are one thing but trusting kin was the worst thing I could have done.

Morning came and I got up and quickly got dressed. I left the house and locked it before I left. I started walking, to the place I swore when karri got out I would never go back again to work there. When I got there an alarm went off. I walked up to the man and demanded to speak to the warden. When he got there he smiled to himself.

"Well, what do you want?" I smiled at him. This guy I remembered, saka.

"I want a job here. I want to help what made me better." He smiled.

He walked me to my new office. We talked after a while and I figured out a few new things about this place. I looked at my new room.

"So any questions?" I smiled and nodded no. he looked at my scar. "I got to do one of the two." He left me to my office. I looked into my new room I would be living at. I smiled to myself.

"Hello?" I turned to see the man who helped kin 'fix' me. I smiled to myself.

"Yeah do you need something?" He handed me a sheet of paper with people's names on it.

"You need to hunt down these people," he pointed to the section over on the top part," and these people over here will be the people you get to work on from that list." He left. I set the sheet down and looked at the machine that was in my office. I sat down at the computer. I started typing the people who were on my sheets to see if they have already been checked in on someone else's memories. The problem was over half of them have including this Kisame guy. I clicked on him. It showed me footage of the security tape. I nearly fainted when I saw that. I was there. I turned off the computer. I turned to my left to see a package on the table. It was the medicine we have to take. It helps us when we use the sleeping powder so we slowly become immune to it and we won't also pass out. I grabbed one and swallowed it. Ha-ha yummy.

I grabbed the list and headed off for the first guy, Kisame.

I was standing in front of the place that I have seen so much about. I knocked on the door and told my helper to wait for me to drag the body out to him so we could put it on the horse. I held my head band that was around my neck. Someone answered the door, the shark dude. I smiled at him and pretended that I wanted to talk. When we walked far enough from where he was I grabbed the dust and flung it at him. He clasped to the ground and I started dragging him to my assistant. We both struggled to get him on the horse. When we got him on we started to head back but were so rudely interrupted.

"Where do you think you're taking him?" I turned to see itachi there.

"Ha, I get to have part one of my revenge." I grabbed my dust and waited for him to approach me. The one good thing about dust is that it doesn't matter if it hits you or your shadow clone it still hit the man with the name. I smiled as it hit his shadow clone. Behind us someone fell out of the tree. "Looks like I'm walking." We got itachi on my horse. When we arrived back to the prison we put them in their cells and played the waiting game for the dust.

When I got back to my office I saw a note there.

_Ha-ha, nice job Shan but because you brought here someone that wasn't on anyone's lists yet itachi is your responsibility. _

_Saka._

I crumpled it up. Great just what I want to see, how he killed his clan. I am so not watching his memories. I stood up and started walking around looking at the people in the cells. I looked at Kisame and itachi. Kisame was awake. When I walked past, he called my name. I turned and faced him.

"What the hell was that for?" his harsh tone had come back.

"Its call my job." I turned to walk away. "It's the only way I can get to kin." I heard his foot steps go to the bars.

"But do you have to return to this place?" I turned around and faced him.

"Kisame, you got off easy. You're lucky you have me as you helper, if you had anyone else you would be treated like a animal." I walked away from him. "But I had a choice you know, I wanted to do this secretly so I came here. I could have just given him to these people but I want to mess with his brain. I want him thinking the worst." I walked into my office. I went to my computer and started doing some research on Kisame. Found out he wasn't set to be put under the machine for 2 years. Until then I was in charge of bringing people in. I promised myself I wouldn't get involved with talking to the subject for a long time.

2 years has passed since I began working in the prison. I have lost all friends and I seem to be the most focused worker here. Friday is going to be my first time with the machine. I get to use it on Kisame. The guy who broke into my house. I have gained the respect from the prisoners. I have also gotten the whole akatsuki here once then we had to make room so we had to kill one of them. It was very fun.

_I_ walked up to their cell. I loaded the gun and pointed at several people. By now their spirits were gone. They just became zombies. They done what we wanted and I loved that. I pointed it at the leader. The girl shrieked and I smiled. I did a quick shot at her. Their faces went. Her body fell to the ground and pein launched at me. He punched me a couple times. I just laughed at him.

"Pein, she screamed it was her own bloody fault." He tossed me against the wall. The guards came in and I just pushed him away from me and walked out. Of course they figured out I changed into my own little psychopath.

I decided to take a walk. I grabbed my gun and a list of people who were now worthless to our people and it would be wasting our energy on people who have no one. I got to cell C. I told Karmen to walk out. When he did the guards held him still while I blew out his brains. I wiped off the blood that hit one of the guards and walked to cell block F. I pointed to three of them and told them to step forward. You could see the two boys in there smiling happily to themselves. I took the gun and pointed it to them. The blood from those suckers would take forever to get out. When I got to cell block K. they all just glared at me.

"Lucky night boys, you survive to see daylight. Well not real daylight." I grinned and walked away. When I headed to my office I switched to cameras and watched cell block K. they all started bitching at each other. Kisame just sat there looking off into space. I smiled to myself. I stopped myself but no fast enough. Someone was at my door.

"Ha-ha. We are going to have to find good hiding spots for these bodies." I smiled at him.

"Yeah I know." Saka was the only guy who would actually talk to me. The rest thought I wasn't the same girl that came here a year ago. I just laugh at them.

"Ready for your first "fixing'?"

"Born ready." He smiled.

"Good 'cause we have to move it up to tomorrow." I began typing. I smiled to myself.

"Okay." This was going to be plenty of fun.

"Go to bed soon. You need plenty of focus so the screams don't get to you."

I woke up and smiled to myself I quickly got dressed. When I left for breakfast I noticed Kisame was getting pretty pale. He caught my eyes. They looked scared. I walked over to the staff table.

"Hey, does anyone know why Kisame looks pale and scared?" everyone smiled.

"Cell block K is being disposed of Friday. Saka didn't tell you that this guy got the mother load of people and we need three cells so he is getting rid of K, H, and D." I turned my head to that table. Everyone there was full pissed off. Glares were headed towards me. I got up and left for my office. I felt someone following me. I stopped and turned around. I bumped into someone.

"Why would you do that?" the hairs on my neck stood up. I backed away. "Ah, not so high and mighty when you don't have your gun." I looked up at Kisame.

"Look, sorry." He grabbed my neck and pushed me against the wall. My feet couldn't touch the ground. I started clawing at his hands. He tossed me to the ground and started stomping on my stomach. I started coughing.

"Don't try that again." I looked at him confused.

"I don't know you! Get that trough your head!" I pushed him off and headed back to my office. I grabbed my gun and put it in my lab coat. I got the machine ready for Kisame. I wanted to look in his memories; I wanted to know if I really was his friend, if I knew him.

Hours later the guards got him into my office and hooked him up to my machine. I told them to leave and shut the door afterwards. I looked at him; he tried moving but was giving a powerful shock.

"That was level 1 by the time you get to level three you would be dead. Now want to try it again?" I watched his face stay at nothing. I walked over to the computer and started up the memory taker program. He let out a loud scream. I closed my eyes. When the program was done I began searching through them.


	9. final end

I couldn't believe at what I was looking at. The last two months before I was here I was in his thoughts, hanging out with him, and I loved him? my mind went blank I couldn't began to realize what I was looking at. The back of my head began the hurt again. I grabbed it and fell to my knees. I let out a scream then looked up. he was facing me. I sat up to the computer and put everything back in him. I undid everything off of him and placed the gun on him chest before I collapsed to the ground. My eyes dropped. I also inserted a secret memory in him. It was about me saying I was sorry about everything. It told him how to get out and where the keys where and that I did love him. I just hope he took it and left fast. I fell from this place.

*Kisame point of view*

"_there is a gun on your chest, use it to get out. The keys are on my desk. Grab them and free your friends. sorry I didn't believe you." Shan just faded away. I knew it wasn't a real memory the moment it happened._

I opened my eyes to see the gun there and the keys on the desk. I grabbed the bottle of 'dust' and walked out I got the gun ready and loaded. I quickly got out but saw no guards. I ran to the cell and unlocked everyone.

"go and hurry they will eventually find us." I quickly unlock three other cells. I was going to leave when I saw Shan on the ground. I ran over to her and picked her up. I looked down at her a frowned.

I got out with ease thanks to the gun and Shan. I just pointed it at her head and everyone just backed away. When we got out everyone glared at me.

"Pull the trigger on her and end it quick." I glared at him.

"I'm not killing her." I started walking past them.

"Where do you think you are going with her with you?" I dropped her and pointed the gun at him.

"I got plenty of bullets for the rest of you guys. And all I have to do for that immortal fucker is draw a cross on him and his god will take his life away." Pein just scoffed and said whatever. I picked her up.

"You won't get far you guys. Anyone with that girl will be playing babysitter with a dead corps. Anyone who remembers everything feels their whole life again! She's going to die on you guys. She won't make it past week one." I turned to see saka there. I pointed the gun at him and shot it. He fell to the ground. I laughed and headed to the hide out.

When I got there I laid her down on my bed and walked to the living room where everyone was. I got a couple of glares but I brushed them off.

"Kisame, why did you do this?" I looked at him.

"Do what? Help her after she helped us?" I walked back into the room and sat on a chair and watched my fish veronica.

A week has past and no sigh on her coming back. Everyone is finally talking to me because I'm looking an apartment for her. When she wakes she's going to be so sad.

"Hey Kisame." I looked up from the newspaper and pein tossed down this ad for an apartment. "There now get her out of the house." I grabbed it and left the house to go ask the landlord if she could have it. When I went to his house he wasn't there so I left a note saying that we would like it.

*Shan point of view*

I woke up to see a not on the wall. I stood up and read it.

_I'm sorry but this is where we must part. I'm not good at this so bye. Kisame, _

I ripped it up and tossed it in the garbage. I walked around and noticed this was a new place. I looked at the door to see another piece of paper.

_This is your new house. Have fun._

I smiled to myself and walked to the kitchen. I poured myself I glass of water. I took a sip.

"Heh, fish have sex in that." I looked down at it. I knew it would be selfish for me to say I wanted you to stay but. I let out a sigh and sat on the couch. I turned on the television and watched the news. Nothing new. Nothing about the prison though. I turned it off and brought my glass back into kitchen to the sink. Tears began to fall from my eyes. I wanted him to be with me. I wanted him. I felt someone turn me around.

"Now that type of water I don't think fish have sex in." he wiped them away. I smiled; he pulled me up for a kiss.

"I remember I love you." I gave him a hug. I could like this routine. He gave me another soft kiss.

The end

Okay hello everyone. See there will be a following story about this but it will be about the two years that happened; With the death of konan, collecting all the akastuki and up to where Shan gone berserk. Okay so not sure what it's going to be called but I'm guess it will have the word prison on it. Ha-ha by the time you guys get this chapter I have done over half of the story and won't be putting it on until I'm done. It's just better that way. Ha-ha, have a nice year!


End file.
